Some cutters in the field of machine tools must be placed within a machine tool under highly confined areas and subsequently tightened. In particular, so-called quick change micro tooling has been designed for use in Swiss style turning centers, lathes, and screw machines. Representative examples are seen in the products of Kennametal, Inc. of Latrobe, Pa. Such products typically include a tool holder and an associated clamping unit which is held to the tool holder by a screw. The clamping unit is preferably tightened to a predetermined range of torque values. This is done by driving a screw which is accessible from the tool holder. In Swiss style turning centers and other machines, this can be difficult when using conventional torque wrenches, as clearances where the cutter is installed may possibly be insufficient to rotate the torque wrench by its conventional lever or arm handle. What may occur is that rotation of the relatively long handle is limited to the point that the arc of rotation of the handle is insufficient to enable the pawl to move to the next ratchet tooth of the wrench. All known procedures for overcoming a torque wrench thus disabled necessarily incur penalties of time of the operating personnel. Similar problems may bedevil larger machines. There exists a need to overcome inability of a wrench handle to move an internal pawl to the next ratchet position.